This invention relates to a decorative item and the process or method for producing the same so that treasured documents, club and fraternal emblems, school insignias, family crests, or any other types of items may be inexpensively reproduced.
Treasured documents such as diplomas, honorable discharges, awards, etc. are normally stored in safety deposit boxes or the like to prevent their inadvertent loss or destruction. Since it is desirable to be able to display the documents or the like without fear of inadvertent destruction or loss, reproductions of the same are sometimes created to enable the reproduction to be displayed in a prominent location. The customary reproduction processes are quite expensive and are normally not very decorative.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method of producing a decorative item.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of reproducing treasured documents, club and fraternal emblems, school insignias, family crests, or other types of items.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of inexpensively producing specialties such as awards, cards, plaques, crests, albums, logos and treasured documents.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing decorative items wherein the printed material appearing thereon will have a colored background so as to enhance the appearance of the printed material and item.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.